


Another Brother [PODFIC] by AvacadoLove

by stellabymoonlight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, For Want of a Nail, Found Family, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellabymoonlight/pseuds/stellabymoonlight
Summary: Podfic of Another Brother by AvacadoLove."It was a mission of revenge. There weren't supposed to be any survivors, but Chief Hakoda couldn't bring himself to kill the Fire Nation boy. Against his better judgment, he brought him home. A Zuko joins the Water Tribe story."
Relationships: Gen Sibling, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Never Gives Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68573) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> So this is my first podfic. I love fanfic but right now I don't have the brainspace to write my own. So I am contributing by recording. Please let me know what the listening experience was like, good and bad--I may make errors/annoying things in the recording and I want to watch for them so I don't do them again. Also I want to know what you like!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/qyddqmzxdek7xey/file>


	2. Forgetting Who He Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> So yeah, heads up, I have no idea when I will update again. My life got INSANE (I started my first job and it was and is one heck of a ride my friends) and I think it will continue to be insane. But I really love recording, so I will keep updating. It'll just be a sneak attack you won't see coming (*Sokka voice* SNEAK ATTACK!!)...
> 
> Seriously, I'm super new to this, so if anything in the recording/editing is annoying, let me know. I can't do much about the microphone quality, but if the music editing is annoying or the voices are clear/not clear, let me know! This is supposed to be an enjoyable experience for you. 
> 
> Hope you lovelies have a wonderful day!

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/c6ow4ikn9w2e4hv/Chapter_2--Forgetting_Who_He_Is.m4a/file>


End file.
